Olga Dyatlova
Olga Dyatlova '''is one of the students in Class 1-B. Personality Olga is a playful and social person, trying to get along with those whom she meets. Playful to a fault, in fact. When she gets into new environment, she tends to find herself a special friend, who will be a victim of her teasing until they go their separate ways. This particular behaviour has earned her the nickname of 'dyatel', from Russian 'woodpecker', seemingly fitting her last name. Her teasing almost never goes too far (refer to accident of 15th birthday), as she is careful enough to never make advances herself... Well, since the accident, anyway. She is a bit of otaku, but more into fantasy fiction. She claims that science fiction is boring, perhaps a consequence of her having a natural authority over physics. She's really fascinated with everything magical, going as far as being willing to listen to a nerd talking about magic hours straight. Magical beings fascinate her as well. Her personality was, of course, heavily influenced by her birthplace. Olga is much more prone to sharing even if she does not have much to spare. She always have empathy for those who could not enjoy family's care. She will try to play mother to anyone she knows to be an orphan. It's still impossible to discern if it's teasing or genuine feelings. It's particularly hard to get on her nerves, though bullying orphans or her victim can get you on her bad side very quickly. She will try to leave combat with those she does not have a grudge against, while those who have angered her will have to face her... Except that she is not very inclined to think if she's angry, which can lead to her downfall quickly. History Olga's first 6 years of life were quite dull, with exception - her ability has emerged very early. In fact, the first time she uttered the keyword. Even if it did not have any meaning behind it, the kid's imagination is a dangerous thing, as a carefree wish emerged on its own, suddenly disturbing the peace in their family. Her parents attempted to find her a teacher who would help her keep this power in check, if not suppress it. They gave up when Olga grew smart enough to make her own, even if petty, decisions. They wished only for the best, and show of distrust would have alienated their daughter. They just hoped she'd be a smart girl and figure it out before any harm is done. In first four grades, she quickly made friends and found a boy to tease all day every day. It started as innocently as to call him a 'stinky-butt' because he has farted, and because no one else did, it stuck, as she continued to slightly ridicule him. One day, she found out that the guy was bullied by seniors. She did what any other responsible kid of her age would do... Went straight there, and glared at the bullies - there were three of them. She knew they would continue to bully him, and she decided on her own to stick around the guy, despite her continuous teasing. On graduating from 4th grade, the boy's mother transferred him to another school, for unknown concerns. As she kept studying, she wondered what's up with her strange power that she trained from time to time when no one was looking. Why she had it? Did her parents keep a secret from her? Was she adopted? This question bothered this optimistic girl more than anything else. She looked in libraries, requested information in registry offices, she asked her parents... She only managed to find a loose end, something that her parents had in common. They had ancestors in Greece. Sending requests for translations of Greek mythos that could have contained something related to it, she finally found something. There was a man in whose blood ran this power. But blood grew diluted through generations, and it could only re-emerge in a child of two of descendants of his first-born son. Despite how much she is bored by this power, at least she knew where it came from. From Ancient Greece, when definition of 'physics' barely resembled it's current one. She kept on studying there, and always found someone to tease, though she decided to change who is that once half a year. However, the older one gets, the wilder they tend to become. In 9th grade she was old enough to tease by innocently flirting... but the guy was either too thick, or too lustful. Either way, he and his cronies almost... did that to her, but before they knew it, she escaped them. Some of her friends became afraid of her, some stayed with her. Either way, she coped with that extremely well... especially after these guys just accidentally stepped into waist-deep wet concrete. During summer holidays between 10th and 11th grades, she found out about the academy for talented somewhere in Japan, Senki academy. Already in 6th grade she became addicted to fantasy fiction, and tried learning some magic, though without much success - or so she thinks. But now, she was fired up. Long before convinced that magic is real, she studied Japanese in anticipation of studying there. It was not long that she received her invitation - and positively answered to it. This was going to be awesome! Powers and Abilities '''Authority After a bit of soul-searching and assistance from new-found friends, Olga has found out that her power controls concepts of reality itself albeit so limited that she can hardly affect even herself with it. Though, she gets a hang of it, especially with her superior knowledge of it. This power is a justification behind Olga's other powers and only is there to provide connection. It can't be used for anything beyond Olga's currently adopted powers. Ghost-Out Olga's power to make reality ignore objects became more refined. While she can't use it on larger-than-a-car entities, but the ghosted-out objects now can arbitrarily pass through solid matter, no matter the volume, not worrying about falling to the core of Earth. The distance limit has been exchanged for duration limit. This power allows to make a small enough entity (smaller than an ordinary car) arbitrarily ghost-like - they will ignore solid matter unless they have a desire to interact with it. They can also under no condition pass through earth. On anyone else but Olga this power lasts for maximum 10 seconds (2 posts) - and on Olga it lasts twice as long with an added benefit of being able to cancel it out at-will. When it ends, they are forced out of solid objects in the same state they've been in, if they remained in one. Olga can not reuse this power on the same target within a short encounter. Shroud Olga has access to some magic, but she can't maintain it in flight... so she uses it to shroud herself in it, greatly enhancing her combat capabilities and setting her on equal footing with other magic users. She can freely cover one limb in magic without much exhaustion, but full body shroud quickly drains and should be used in case of extreme need. Full Body Shroud Duration: 30 seconds (5 posts). Shroud Cooldown (after Full Body Shroud): 24 hours. Partial Shroud Effects: -> That limb's strength is raised to 200 KG, while the shroud takes impact of attacks on itself, reducing the impact received by the limb so it won't be hurt unless met with much greater power. -> Shrouded limb can interact with immaterial objects freely. -> Olga can not hold Shroud on multiple limbs in its partial form, but can freely switch which limb is Shrouded currently. Full Body Shroud Effects -> All limbs appear to be under effect of Partial Shroud, and Shroud possesses the same protective measures around Olga's body as in its partial form. -> Being Shrouded, Olga can interact with immaterial objects freely. -> Additionally, her reflexes almost triple as she becomes able to react to most threats in time. Equipment YotaPhone 2 Obtained from Konosuba Festival: Blessing A curious little talisman, give by the local 'Goddess' of Kaneshima Shrine, Aqua. A tiny thing that's easy to lose, and yet somehow will always be in one's pocket when they want it. On the back one can see lines and notes, indicating the paper is recycled from sheet music. Holding the talisman, one can feel there is some sort of power there. Grants a one time boon, allowing the owner to take an otherwise damaging - if not lethal - hit unscathed, while music fills the air. After this, the talisman remains, but grants no further protection. Cookie Upgrade: Cookie Power! A home-baked chocolate chip cookie from the Cute Cat Club. Eating it grants you a boost of energy and you somehow feel... different. A surge of confidence and renewed strength rises from within you. This only seemed to happen once, and buying more cookies to eat didn't seem to repeat this once in a lifetime experience. You can't quite put your finger to it, but it feels that something inside you just feels... different. (Nommed.) Trivia She lives in Room 203 of the Yuri Dormitory. She is played by Shizen Ozoku IdealFork Iffy. Category:Students Category:Students in Class 1-B Category:Female Students Category:Female Students in Class 1-B Category:Females Category:First-Year Students